One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 5
Several Days have passed since The newly found Gear Pirates have left their island home in the South Blue, onwards to the Grand Line. But due to their 'Navigator's' poor sense of direction they got lost and ended up in the East Blue. Kent laid on the deck of the ship looking up at the sky with Jericho sitting on the rails fishing for their dinner. Kent looked over to Jericho. "So, how much longer is the Grand Line anyway?" Rhea came out of the hull, holding up a map. "Okay guys, I think we're lost. Like seriously lost." Jericho laughed as he reeled in a small fish. "Really Rhea, your job was to keep us on the right track." "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not a navigator. Can I just be a fortune teller? Being a fortune teller would be the right job for me." Kent rolled over and flipped up to his feet. "No worries Rhea, when we get a navigator you can pursue your dreams of being a fortune teller." Kent fell over on his back as his stomach rumbled loudly, echoing through the seas. Jericho pointed out ahead of him. "How about we go there? It looks friendly." Rhea turned her head and looked out into the distance. "Battatte?" Kent sat up and looked. His eyes extended out of his head and formed its own binoculars. "Baratie." Jericho and Rhea jumped back. "Kent!! What happened to your eyes?!" Kent pushed his eyes back in his head. "What you mean? I've always been able to do that.... Haven't i?" "NO!!" They said in unison . Kent tapped his chin then shrugged. "Oh well. I'm a robot now! Call me.. ROBUSTIS!" "NO!!" "Of course you guys never let me have any fun." Kent whined. "Well I've noticed this feeling for quite a while now. Since before I came to find you guys. If I remember correctly, I ate a weird fruit from a weird lady and boom. I'm a weirdo among weirdos." Jericho exhaled. "Kent, I think you ate a Devil Fruit." "Psh! Of course I didn't eat a devil fruit! That would mean I can't swim and I know for a fact that I can swim." Kent said confidently as he leaped overboard into the ocean. Immediately he started to struggle and gasp for air as he sank lower into the water. Jericho exhaled in disappointment as he removed his jacket before jumping in after him. Jericho breached the water and Kent gasped for air. "Okay... Maybe I did eat a devil fruit." Rhea started to laugh. "Well then, how about we figure out what you can do. Robot boy." "I like that name." "Of course you would." Jericho said as he tossed Kent back onto the ship. "Now no more jumping overboard. I won't save you every time." Kent laughed under his breath and coughed up some water. "Totally worth it. I'll do it once a month." "And you'll drown once a month." "Challenge greatly accepted." Rhea face palmed. "Well whenever your challenge is over, how about we get ready to dock. Cause it's time for it." Kent shook off the water from his body. "No problem." Kent walked over to the anchor and lifted it. He looked to the floating restaurant and waited as the pulled into port. Kent tossed the anchor into the water. "I think that's how you do that." Jericho rang out his clothes and exhaled. "Kent, from now on, I'm gonna take care of the anchor, cool? Cool." Kent shrugged. "I have no problem with that, so what can I do?" "Until further notice, you're on food gathering. Anything you catch can and will be eaten. Do you understand?" "Jericho, I'm the captain. I'll decide that. Understand?" Kent asked as he looked over the ledge into the water. "I wonder what kind of fish they have here." Kent jumped off the ship and landed on the wooden floor laid down by the Baratie. "Hmm.. Nice place." Kent put his hands over his head and walked ahead, followed by Rhea and Jericho looking around in awestruck. The crew walked into the massive restaurant staring at the glorious decor and bustling insides. Kent looked around the room. "The East Blue is a fancy place." He stuck out his lower lip and nodded his head. "Very very fancy." In the corner of the room a loud crash occurred. All attention went to the source, an angry blonde. "You wanna fight me?! Bring it bitches!!" He stuck out her middle fingers and stuck out her tongue. The two waiters calmly walked up to her and asked her to calm down. "Calm down?! After you gave me the stink eye?" She kicked them both in the groin and stormed out the place. Kent looked at Jericho and Rhea, "Excuse me for a moment." He got out his seat and followed the girl. She hopped over the ledge and was confronted by the waiters. "Excuse us you little whore?!" One of them pulled out a knife, "We don't appreciate the way you talked to us back in there." She rose an eyebrow, "What did you just call me?" A twitch came to her jaw. Kent sat on the ledge. "This'll be fun to watch." The other waiter came up to the girl, "Now young lady. Why don't you tell us your name. And give us what your hiding from us." He held out his hand, "I would like that map you've go there." "Bitch Please!!" She slapped him out of her face. The other waiter flipped the knife, "You shouldn't have done that. Do you not know who we are?" "No. Should I care?" Recovering from his slap, "You should." He started to growl. He stood behind the other waiter, "Maddox. Kill her for me will ya?" A creepy smile etched its way onto Maddox' face as he approached the girl. "Ooh? Am I supposed to be scared? Look. I'll make a bet with ya." She pulled out an old wrinkled map. "If you manage to beat me I'll give you this map." The Waiter sliced at the girl. She ducked down and kicked him in the groin again. "Never said I'd play fair." Instantly the hurt waiter slashed at her, the knife grazed her face and drew blood. She jumped back and wiped it off, "Dammit. I can't believe you would hurt a girl." From above Kent started to laugh. Everyone looked up at him, "Where'd you come from?" Asked the waiters. "I've been here from the start. And I gotta say this is kinda funny." He jumped down and walked up to the girl. "I never got your name. May I ask what it is?" He held out his hand. "Fantasia." A skeptical look occurred as she stared at his hand. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to join my crew." "Your crew? Are you a pirate?" "Yep. Im the captain of the Gear Pirates, and I would like for you to become our navigator." "Gear Pirates? Never heard of you. Plus you should already have a navigator. Why would I join you." An evil grin made its way onto her face, "Alright. I'll join you if you can beat these guys....with no hands, or feet." He held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" Kent rose his eyebrow, "I accept." He shook her hand and faced the waiters. "So who's first?" Maddox charged at Kent and slashed the knife. On contact, the blade broke off and flew into the ocean. Maddox looked at the broken knife, then looked at Kent. "Shame. That was a good knife." Said Kent as he stared at the ocean. He looked up at Maddox and rammed his head into Maddox's nose. Then looked back at Fantasia, "You didn't say anything about my head." Maddox backed away and the other waiter walked up. "I can't trust you with anything can I?" "Get back Bronze. That guy ain't normal." Warned Maddox. "He may be one of dem devil fruit consumers." Bronze let out a loud sigh, "Then I'll just push him into the ocean. Is that alright?" He stopped face to face with Kent, "Excuse my worthless associate. He's not quite right in the head." Bronze cocked back his fist and punched Kent in his face. "And I see neither are you." Kent stood in place, Bronze's hand began to turn red with pain. He let out a loud howl. "What are you made of?!" "Gears." Kent said smiling. "Gears?!" Kent quickly crouched down and jumped back up into Bronze's jaw sending him back. He landed on the deck unconscious. "See I told ya." Said Maddox. He looked up and Kent and dragged Bronze away. Kent looked back and Fantasia was gone sailing away. "HEY!! I thought we had a deal?!!" She looked at him, "I don't negotiate with pirates." She hastily paddled away. Kent got to the opposite edge of the deck and got in a running stance. He balanced himself and rushed to the other edge jumping into her boat. "I'm not letting you leave like that." She picked the oar out of the water and slammed it into Kent. The wooden paddle broke into pieces and went flying. Her jaw dropped as he stood there unaffected. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Turning the Gears Arc